FV402: End of the Line
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager again reaches Borg Space, only this time they are the main target for not one, but two powerful alien races.
1. Chapter 1

**End of the Line**

**Written / **2003

--

_Two Borg ships flew out of a trans-warp conduit, they flew towards a large planet. Three Species 8472, and two Softmicron ships followed them out of the conduit._

_All of the ships exchanged fire. One Borg ship was hit, and it fell into the planet's atmosphere. It turned into a fire ball as it fell towards the surface._

_The last remaining Borg ship quickly jumped into another trans-warp conduit. The Softmicron and 8472 ships fired towards the planet at the same time. The whole planet imploded._

**--**

**The Enterprise**

The Red Alert lights were flashing, people were running down the corridors in panic.

_In: "Bridge to the port side of the ship, evacuate the area. Repeat, everyone on port side, evacuate area."_

James and Tani turned the corner, they bumped into several people going in the opposite direction.

All of a sudden everyone was thrown into the same wall. Something crashed into the other side of the other wall.

James stood away from Tani, "are you ok?"

Tani put her left hand over her head, "yeah.. what the hell was that?"

"Maybe a hull breach," James replied.

The lights went off, the side panels all switched off. "That's not good, I hope the turbolifts.." Tani muttered. Two people switched on torches.

James put his hand up, "shh, do you hear that?"

Tani stepped forward. "Yeah I do.. it's like a windy noise." She went closer to the damaged wall, she placed her hand on it. "It's coming from behind here."

"Get away from it," James said.

Tani moved away from the wall, "maybe it was a hull breach."

The whole area trembled like there was an earthquake. Everyone stumbled into the wall or someone nearby them. The shaking stopped.

"Ok.. what's going on?" Tani asked. She pushed a guy who had a tight hold on her away. She glanced James' way, he was staring at one of the doors which was open just by an inch. "What's wrong?"

James ignored her, he went closer to the door itself. He looked through the gap, all he could see was darkness, stars and a Softmicron ship. "Holy sh.."

"What?" Tani said, sounding nervous.

"Everyone go.. now," James said. The Softmicron ship then fired a torpedo in their direction. The light from it was blinding as it got closer.

"Geez, what is his problem?" a posh girl's voice said.

"I don't know," Lena's voice said.

James felt somebody touch his shoulder. He turned around, just then the lights came back on and Lena was in front of him. "Lena, what.. what's going on?"

Lena raised her eyebrow, "I'd ask you the same thing."

"Look can you get this weirdo away from my quarters?" a posh woman asked. Lena glanced at her.

"Your quarters?" James said. He turned around, the door was now fully open and it led to some posh looking quarters.

"Yes.. can you please leave? You're creeping me out," the woman moaned.

"Look come on James, lets get you to Sickbay, ok," Lena said softly.

"For once that's a good idea," James muttered. He stepped away from the door, the woman then ran back into her room.

**Voyager, the Bridge**

Kathryn was pacing the centre of the room, while Chakotay watched her. Harry looked up from his console looking all serious, "we're in."

Chakotay stood up, "knowing them, we probably entered their space a long time ago."

"It makes you wonder what happened to the Borg Resistance, doesn't it?" Ian said.

Kevin glanced at everyone from the helm, "I have no idea what you guys are talking about. Is that ok?"

Kathryn smiled, "yes it's ok, it was ages ago. Keep going, so far so good."

"Yes Captaine," Kevin said. He turned back to the helm.

Chakotay went over to stand by Kathryn's side. "Second time round, what do you think?"

"We didn't have a smooth trip last time, but this time we have more advantages," Kathryn replied.

"A few extra ships, maybe," Chakotay said.

"Not just that. I have a feeling that the Resistance are winning the battle against the Borg. Think about it.. when was the last time we saw a Borg ship that wasn't a Resistance ship?" Kathryn said.

"Probably the last time was Thrown Key," Chakotay said.

"Woah, two whole seasons ago," Harry muttered in amazement. He looked at his hands, "I was Borg that long ago.. weird."

Kevin turned around, "what the hell are Borg?" Everyone stared in his direction.

**Enterprise, Sickbay**

Doctor Jones appeared in the middle of the room. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." He looked around the room, he noticed Lena and Nikki standing nearby James. "Does that other EMH ever get activated now?"

"We like you better, I thought your ego would like that idea," Lena replied.

Doctor Jones smiled, "really? Oh of course."

"Well you don't smoke in my face, that's a plus on your behalf," Lena said.

"So, what's the problem this time?" Doctor Jones asked.

Lena folded her arms, "according to several people, James just stopped in the middle of the corridor, outside of someone's quarters and went into a trance." She glanced in James' direction. "You can tell him the rest."

"I didn't go in a trance. Your voice went over the intercom, you told everyone to evacuate the port side. Then something hit the port side," James said.

"Sounds to me like an hallucination," Doctor Jones said. He walked over to the group, he picked up a tricorder on the way.

"Maybe but.. you've got to hear the rest," James said.

Doctor Jones started scanning him with the tricorder. Lena sat down beside him, "go on."

"That door I was standing outside, well when I first saw it, on the other side was just space like something had smashed into that part of the ship, and tore those quarters apart. A Softmicron ship was there," James said.

Lena glanced Doctor Jones' way, "please tell me it was just a run of the mill hallucination, and not one of those become reality visions."

Nikki pulled a face, "it's quite common now, can't keep happening."

"Hmm," Doctor Jones murmured. Everyone stared his way looking annoyed. "This is different.. unless you count the time you killed Crewman Threepwood."

Nikki giggled, "funny name."

Doctor Jones raised his eyebrow, "yes um.. there's telepathic activity in your brain. That could mean a vision."

Lena pulled herself off the biobed, "crap.. you know what that means."

"Posh woman's going to lose her quarters for one thing," James said.

"It means we're going to have a run in with the Softmicron, in Borg space.. I don't get it," Lena said.

Nikki shook her head, "no that's not going to happen."

"Why not, a Softmicron colony isn't exactly far away from here," James said questioningly.

"You don't get it.. this is Borg Space, it's been taken over by the Resistance. They have thousands of powerful ships in their possession," Nikki said.

"I don't follow you.. Softmicron are suppose to be a lot stronger than Borg," Lena said.

"Yeah but the Softmicron haven't got as many ships as the Borg, they never did. The Softmicron aren't stupid, they wont attack a species so powerful unless they have an advantage. They don't have one," Nikki said.

"Is that a guess, or is it actual fact?" James asked.

"I spent a long time in the Tolg, the Softmicron and the Tolg never really fought against each other," Nikki replied.

"Maybe it's cos we know too many races, but why don't I believe her?" Lena muttered.

"I know what you mean," James said.

Doctor Jones closed his tricorder, "you are both reading too much into this. Everytime James has seen something that has happened, he has seemed his version of normal." James glared in his direction. "This time I detected something.. maybe it was a telepathic crewman's dream."

"Or he overheard someone else's vision," Lena said.

Nikki felt her forehead, "this hurts.. how on earth can a human do that?"

"It could happen to me too," Lena said.

"Oh it's a Slayer thing," Nikki said.

"Wait a second here," James said. Everyone looked at him. "Can't be either of those.. it was me in the dream or vision. Do you get it, whatever it was, it was mine."

"Or you swap bodies with someone telepathic," Nikki blurted out.

"He has a good point Doc," Lena said, ignoring Nikki. She pouted.

"I'll do a more detailed scan, if I may?" Doctor Jones said.

"Ok fine," James said.

"Don't worry people, we'll figure this out. We always do," Lena said.

"Should I inform the Captain?" Doctor Jones asked.

Lena glared at him, "I am the Captain."

"Oh yes, this is the Enterprise.. of course," Doctor Jones stuttered.

"Look Lena, I have a bad feeling about this," James quickly interrupted. Lena looked at him instead. "This is going to happen, I can tell."

"Not to my ship it's not," Lena said.

**Meanwhile, some abandoned quarters**

The entire room was dark, three figures were sitting on the ground. Two more beamed in, they stood near the others.

"It's working, he got it alright," a posh voice said.

"Good.. all we have to do is wait for now," a familiar girl's voice said.

**Voyager, the Bridge**

"Captain, transwarp conduit alert," Harry stuttered.

Kathryn stood up, "on screen."

"Red Alert," Chakotay ordered. The lights dimmed, the red light started flashing.

Harry sighed, "they're hailing.. that's good right?"

"We'll see, open a channel," Kathryn commanded.

The Klingon Korok appeared on the viewscreen, minus a lot of Borg implants. "Voyager, it's an honour to see you again."

Kathryn smiled, "General Korok, it's good to see you again too. I take it the Resistance is going well."

"Three years ago it was going well, Captain. I am confused though, why is Voyager back at Borg Space?" Korok said questioningly.

"Old enemies brought us back to this quadrant, it is a longer story than that," Kathryn replied.

"What did you mean by it was going well three years ago?" Chakotay asked.

"For the last month we've been under attack," Korok replied.

"By who? Borg people?" Kevin asked.

"Species 8472," Korok replied.

"Is it because we're here, cos we did this the last time we were here," Ian commented.

"That's not all," Korok said.

Harry sighed, "that's good right, cos you have weapons against them and we've done this before."

"Species 8472 are not alone this time. Species 23 is aiding the attacks," Korok said.

"Who's Species 23?" Kathryn asked.

**Meanwhile, the Enterprise**

"Softmicron?" Jessie muttered.

Lena glanced behind her, she looked back with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah.. why comment like that?"

"I thought they didn't use ships that much," Jessie replied.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense. For starters James hasn't seen something from the future, he's always seen stuff that's happened before," Lena said.

Jessie stood up, "he has.. I mean he has seen stuff from the future."

"Ok, did any of those times turn out to be a fluke?" Lena asked.

"The really silly ones yeah, in other words they were just nightmares," Jessie replied.

Lena rolled her eyes, "ok, give me an example of one that came true."

"Only once, unless he hasn't told me or I've forgot," Jessie said. Lena folded her arms impatiently. "Oh um, he went to open a door or something and Iinan was there. He stabbed him like he really did later, just in a different place and stuff."

"So James' visions aren't accurate, but they get to the point," Lena said. She smiled, "get to the point.. did you get that?" Jessie stared blankly at her. "I'm a very sick person."

Jessie smiled nervously, "yeah um whatever. Look this could be just a plain old hallucination, or like you said it wasn't accurate."

"Meaning another part of the ship gets smashed in, and James is there too?" Lena said questioningly.

"He might not be there at the time," Jessie said.

Lena groaned, "maybe he's only right about the Softmicron attacking, and everything else is just made up."

"You said they get to the point, maybe everything happens but like you said in a different place. Or the ship doesn't get smashed in, maybe it just gets a tiny bit damaged," Jessie said.

"There's no way to know for sure. We just have to remember that the Softmicron will cause a lot of damage if we meet them, so we get the hell out of there when we do," Lena said.

"Look Lena, I don't mean this as an offense to James.. he's just new to this whole telepathic thing. But I figured if something like this happens in the future, you or Faye would of sensed it too," Jessie said.

Lena stared at her in shock, "Faye? Thanks for reminding me, better check her." She ran out of the room.

Jessie shrugged, "fine."

**The abandoned quarters**

The two standing figures sat down nearby the other three. "What do you mean by we have to wait? Wait for what?" Craig asked impatiently.

"You know the plan. We can't do anything else until we have what we need," Lilly replied.

"But why did we have to do that telepathic thingy?" Craig asked.

"Oh come on Craig, stop it. It's not like we're in a hurry," James said.

Craig stared angrily in his direction, "how can you say that. Were you asleep or something when.."

"Enough!" Lilly yelled. Everyone glanced at her. "We're not going to get anywhere like this."

"She's right guys, we have to wait or it wont work," Faye said.

"Yeah but what even makes you think the Softmicron will come from the right place?" Craig said.

"They will.. they have fast but very few ships so why would they come out of a portal every time?" Lilly said.

"Exactly, besides Tani said it herself. She knows more about them than anyone that was left," Faye said, getting quieter with each word.

**Meanwhile, Enterprise Engineering**

Lena hurried through the main doors, she looked around the entire area. Tani made her way over to her. "Hey, looking for something?"

"Yeah, where's Faye?" Lena replied.

"Upstairs, why?" Tani said.

"Explain later, maybe," Lena muttered. She headed over to the lift. Tani shrugged, and went back to work.

Lena stepped off the lift as it got to the second floor. She made her way over to Faye, who was actually at a console.. confused?

"Faye," Lena said.

Faye turned around, "oh hi Lena. I'm all better before you ask."

"It's ok I know, Doc told me. Look I just want to know if you've had any visions or hallucinations recently," Lena said.

Faye shook her head, "no, not since the Iinan incident."

"Ok thanks. If you do have any though, you'll come straight to me ok?" Lena said.

Faye nodded, "yeah sure."

The entire room shook briefly. Lena tapped her commbadge, "Janeway to Bridge, report."

**Enterprise Bridge**

"You wont believe it if I told you," Tom replied.

In: "Try me."

Tom stood up, he looked in the direction of the viewscreen. On it was two Softmicron ships, and a dozen 8472 ships. "Well the Borg Resistance's new enemies, along with their buddies, have joined us."

In: "Do we know them?"

"Oh yeah," Jessie replied.

"Our good friends the Softmicron, isn't that great," Tom said sarcastically.

**Engineering**

Lena's eyes widened in shock, "I don't believe it."

In: "I told you."

"Talk later ok," Lena stuttered. She ran towards the lift.

"Sure," Faye said nervously.

**Voyager, the Bridge**

"So they are Species 8472's new allies, it can't get any worse," Kathryn said.

"Not really," Chakotay said. He turned to Ian. "Get the old anti-8472 weapons ready."

"Um, that takes time you know," Ian said.

"I know that," Chakotay muttered.

"Evasive maneuvers, Kevin," Kathryn ordered.

"Yes ma'am, but I must warn you that my.." Kevin said.

"I don't care, unless you mean your evasive maneuvers are crap," Kathryn said.

"Good, better fasten seatbelts then," Kevin said.

Kathryn and Chakotay stared at each other. "Wanna sit down?" Chakotay said. Kathryn nodded. The ship jolted to the side, they both fell over.

**Enterprise Bridge**

"Holy crap," Tom stuttered as he stared at the viewscreen. Lena appeared on the bridge. "Lena, who flies Voyager now?"

"Dunno, I think Kevin said he'd have a go since he can fly shuttles," Lena replied.

"Well lets just hope nobody who gets space sickness is on that ship," Tom said.

Lena glanced at the viewscreen, "ookay, that's worrying."

"You know what else is worrying?" Jessie said. The ship shook violently. "I don't know how to work those 8472 weapons, I wasn't really at Tactical back then."

Lena rushed over to Tactical. "I think we should worry about the Game Cube lovers, we've tried firing at them and they barely get damaged," Tom said.

"Have you even tried torpedoes?" Lena asked in Jessie's direction.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "no cos Mr Dunce head thinks we should always start firing with phasers."

Tom pulled a face while he had his back to Jessie and Lena, "yeah but we don't run out of phasers."

"But we could run out of power to use them if we get our butts kicked, which we will if we're just using phasers," Lena said.

"Voyager's firing those Borg weapons, how the hell did Ian beat me to it?" Jessie said.

"The reason why you're having trouble is because we don't have any, Jess," Lena said.

Tom turned around, "what? You've got to be kidding me."

"They were created, designed and built on Voyager, we don't even have the Borg nanoprobe idea in the database," Lena said.

"Like I said before, we should just worry about the Softmicron," Tom said nervously.

"That sounds like a good idea," Lena said as she stepped away from Tactical.

"I have an idea, a very old idea," Jessie said. Everyone looked in her direction looking surprised. "Don't look so shocked."

Lena leaned on the banister, "ok, what is it?"

"Remember when we were trying to recover the Lillyia F9 and Seventh Voyager interfered," Jessie said.

Tom smiled deviously, while everyone else looked confused. "You mean Seventh Voyager's old.."

"Seventh Voyager's shuttle maneuver, yep," Jessie said.

"I dunno, I don't know what that is," Lena said.

"Trust me," Jessie said.

Tom sat down in his chair, he fiddled with the side panel. "Shuttle Bay 1, release a shuttle and give me control of it's helm."

In: "Yes sir.. but why?"

"Just do it, quickly," Tom replied.

"Are you nuts, shuttles only crash into planets and none are around," Lena said.

"It's ok, we know what we're doing. Triah tell Voyager, the Lillyia fleet, and the Borg ship to keep away from the shuttle. Bryan you get us away from it too, but keep us in weapons range," Tom ordered.

"Right," Triah and Bryan said.

**Voyager**

"What are they doing?" Chakotay asked.

"I hope coffee isn't in that shuttle, I'm not falling for that ploy again," Kathryn replied angrily.

"Boy I wish I didn't miss that," Ian said. Kathryn glared at him.

**Enterprise**

"Jessie now," Tom ordered.

"Aye aye, Commander Parasite," Jessie said, she pressed the fire button.

Tom sulked, "hey, meanie."

"I'll do it, Bryan get us out of the way," Jessie ordered.

"Um yes ma'am," Bryan said.

One torpedo hit against the shuttle's hull, it exploded sending out a shockwave. The shockwave collided with one Softmicron ship.

"Bingo, their shields are down," Jessie said.

"Good plan, now firing at shields free Softmicron ship would be a good idea," Lena said.

"I know," Jessie muttered.

"Um.. another portal's opening up," Triah said.

Lena and Tom looked at the viewscreen, two more Softmicron ships flew out of a purple and blue portal.

"I'm guessing we can't use your shuttle maneuver again," Lena said.

**The abandoned quarters**

Lilly was hovering behind James, as he was working on a small computer. "Well?"

"Second portal, same signatures. That's good right?" James said.

"It's great, you know what to do," Lilly said. She turned to the others in the room. "Faye, get prepared for stage 2 of the plan." Faye nodded her head.

**Voyager**

"Borg ship is hailing us," Harry said.

"On screen," Kathryn commanded.

Korok appeared on the viewscreen. "Captain, we cannot take anymore of this, we must retreat."

"Not very Klingon of him," Kevin commented.

"I'm crap at history but shouldn't humans from the 21st century not know about Klingons," Ian said.

"22nd century buddy," Kevin muttered.

"Oh right," Ian said.

"Doesn't matter, Kevin get us out of here, warp.." Kathryn said.

"I have a better idea Captain, just follow us," Korok said. The viewscreen changed to show the battle.

"Ok, inform the others," Chakotay ordered.

"Aye sir," Harry said.

**Enterprise**

"Captain, Voyager's following the Borg Resistance into a transwarp conduit. They said to follow," Triah said.

"Bryan you heard her," Lena said.

"Just barely," Bryan said.

"God like father like son," Lena groaned. Tom glared at her. "Just follow Voyager."

"Right, did you know they're going into a transwarp conduit?" Bryan said.

"One more comment like that and I'll fly," Lena said.

"Lena, don't punish everybody that's not really fair," Tom said. Lena glared at him instead.

**The abandoned quarters**

"Like before we're in the transwarp conduit," James said.

Everybody else glanced his way. "Oh crap, that's not good," Faye muttered.

"Doesn't matter, we still have time. Come on, stage 2 James," Lilly said.

James groaned as he stood back up, "great again. Why do I have to do the hard part anyway?"

"Well maybe you'd do Faye's job if you knew what you were doing," Craig said.

"I know but.." James said.

"James, for goodness sake, now's not the time. Please?" Lilly snapped.

"All right sorry, it's just Faye's memories is probably a hell of a lot better than mine," James said.

Faye knelt down nearby, "not really, somebody got blown to pieces near me."

"Ok lets do it," James said. He knelt down in front of Faye.

Faye held out her hand, "you know the drill." James took a hold of it.

Lilly glanced at Craig and the posh girl, "quickly people, we need to know if it works again."

"Sorry," posh girl said.

"Oops," Craig muttered. He and the posh girl went over to a console. They dematerialised.

**Meanwhile, the Enterprise Sickbay**

Doctor Jones left the office while reading from a PADD, "this is just like last time. The telepathic activity came from somebody else." He looked up from the PADD.

"That doesn't make sense," James said.

Doctor Jones sighed, he stopped walking nearby him. "I'm afraid that's what it is."

James put his hand over his forehead, "oh god, what the hell is that."

Doctor Jones picked up a tricorder, he scanned him. "It's happening again."

"But I don't see anything," James said.

"I don't get it either, lie down again," Doctor Jones said.

"Ok what will that do?" James said questioningly. He cringed, and he fell to the ground. Doctor Jones knelt down beside him.

"Jones to Janeway, you'd better come back to Sickbay," Doctor Jones said.

Craig and the posh girl rematerialised in the office. The posh girl glanced back at Craig. "It looks like it's working."

"Yeah lets go before anyone notices us," Craig said.

**A little while later**

James woke up but everything in sight was blurred. Something moved in front of his face.

"Yassie, pack it in," Lena's voice said.

"Lena?" James said.

"Hey sleepy head," Yasmin giggled.

James sat up, his vision a bit better. Lena, Yasmin, Kathryn and Doctor Jones were standing nearby him. "Jesus, what happened?"

"You received a much bigger dose of the telepathic pill, so to speak," Lena replied.

"Who the hell could.. it doesn't make sense," James muttered.

"What did you see, people dying?" Yasmin asked.

"Actually yes I did, but it hasn't happened before and it's like before but just a bit bigger," James replied.

"Bigger, how?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"I mean I saw more than just that one thing, I saw quite a lot of things happening. It was from me I can tell, but I don't get how," James said.

"No I do not either, the telepathic activity belongs to someone else. Definitely human," Doctor Jones said.

"Species 8472 are telepathic but I don't see how they could do this," Lena said.

"Wait.. Species 8472, Softmicron.. what's happened recently?" James asked.

"We were attacked by 8472 and Softmicron, how did you know the Softmicron attacked us?" Lena replied.

Kathryn quickly interrupted, "we also went into a Borg transwarp conduit."

"How long have we been in it?" James asked.

"Ten to fifteen minutes, why?" Kathryn replied.

"Whatever you do, don't leave it.." James said.

"Huh, what?" Lena said, sounding confused.

"I just know we're going to get attacked until nearly everyone is dead, trust me on this," James said.

"Ok if you know what's going to happen, and it was you in the visions and stuff, then who's telepathy is doing this?" Lena asked.

James put a hand on his head again. Doctor Jones scanned him again, "I think all of you should back off. Judging by my scans he must of seen a lot more than the last time. It was major shock and it's not possible to be able to make sense of it all."

"Deck 6, room 420.. whoever did it is in there," James said.

"How can you be sure?" Kathryn asked.

"Because I remember being in there near the end of the whole thing. Faye, Lilly, Craig and that annoying posh woman was there too," James replied.

"In the future?" Yasmin said.

"No, they were in the present at that time. I'm trying my best to fix it all together," James said.

"Ok, whoever's doing this must like to give people major headaches," Yasmin said.

"Whoever it is has got a lot of explaining to do," Lena said. She left the room.

Yasmin put a hand on her head, "and should supply me with some good painkillers." Doctor Jones injected her with a hypospray. "Thanks."

**The abandoned quarters**

"It worked, but I have major headache now," James said.

"I bet," Craig muttered.

The doors exploded, leaving a hole in the wall. Lena stepped through the hole holding a phaser rifle. "Knock knock, who's there."

"Uhoh, shouldn't you have sent a message to tell them what to do instead?" the posh girl said nervously.

Lena looked around the room, she looked very confused. "James.. what the hell, I thought you were in Sickbay."

"Maybe you should of hid," Faye said.

"I didn't have time," James said.

"Ok someone should tell me what's going on before I use Mr Zappy here," Lena said.

"Maybe we should tell.. wait, Mr Zappy?" James said.

Lena pulled a face at him, "shut up, just tell me what's going on."

Lilly stepped forward, "we're here to screw up the timeline anyway guys, why not?"

"Timeline, oh geez, you're from the future then. That would make more sense," Lena said. She glanced in James' direction. "I take it the telepathy came from you, and I could of thought of a better name if I had more time."

"Sure you could of, I shouldn't use Kiara as a good example of your name calling," James said.

Lena pressed a button on the phaser, "don't make me put it on kill.. wait, mum named her."

"She has a point," Craig pointed out.

"Take her side all you want, I said I shouldn't use it as a good example. Oh forget it," James said.

"Ok just wondering, how far in the future are we talking about?" Lena asked.

"Two months, give or take," Lilly replied.

Lena lowered her rifle, "so all the stuff James saw actually happens in those two months?"

Faye nodded, "yeah, it's an old technique of mine.. enhanced of course."

"Why didn't you just put the memories into somebody more used to telepathy?" Lena said.

"It was easier to do it to your James, and anyway James didn't want you or Faye having his memories," Lilly said.

"Hey, you'd be the same way," James muttered.

Lena shrugged, "I wouldn't want his memories, good point." James rolled his eyes.

"Actually, what I tried to tell him was that only relevant memories would go into his past self, or whatever," Faye said.

"Doesn't matter, forget it. You're here to change the past, how do we do that?" Lena asked.

"Easily. Turn around, and stay in the conduit for as long as possible. We have the codes the Softmicron used to open the realm. We can open a realm that'll hopefully take us to the Games Control Centre," Lilly replied.

"So why don't we just drop out of the conduit here, and do it?" Lena said questioningly.

"Near and on the border line is safer, all the attack ships have already worked their way into Borg Space," Craig replied.

"Ok fine. I'll tell Voyager and the Fleet, but you've got to explain this a bit better," Lena said.

"What more is there to explain?" Faye said.

"I'm just curious, god," Lena muttered.

**The Conference Room, Enterprise**

Kathryn, Chakotay, Lena and Tom were sitting at one side of the table, while James 2, Craig 2, Lilly 2, Faye 2 and the posh girl were sitting at the other side.

"I'm surprised I allowed you lot to do this," Kathryn said.

"No you didn't, you're kinda dead in the future," James 2 said.

Lilly 2 glared in his direction, "James shut up."

"What, she's my mum unfortunately," James 2 said. Lena tried to keep a straight face.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "oh get over it."

Chakotay quickly interrupted, "anyway, that's nice. We just want to know what made you come back in time. What makes you think going to the Softmicron's homeworld will make things better?"

"It was basically Tani's idea. It would take months to get through Borg Space, and take it from us you don't want to go through it. The Softmicron and 8472 alliance make the Borg seem like cats," James 2 replied.

Everyone but Kathryn stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Cats?" Chakotay muttered.

Kathryn smiled, "cats are quite vicious towards him."

"Yeah well I could of said puppies or dogs, but the Borg wont lick your face and tear up your enemies. Cats can leave scars for life, but they can't kill you. Borg are kinda like that now.." James said.

"Tear up enemies? I've really got to get a dog," Faye said with a grin.

"Can I just also mention that male drones wont try humping your leg," Craig said.

James glanced in his direction, "I was a drone briefly, I'm so glad you cleared that up."

Craig looked nervous, "he's a good example see."

"Harry was a drone too," Lena pointed out.

Craig pouted, "so much for that."

"And I'm allergic to cats, you know like I was with Seven," Kathryn said quickly.

"Ah, that's the reason why you don't like being around Lena and I," James muttered.

Chakotay smiled smugly, "good point." He tried to hold back a squeal as Kathryn grabbed his leg.

Kathryn smiled sweetly, "ok. Your plan is to go to the Softmicron homeworld, and do what?"

"There they control the Game Cubes, we can program one to go anywhere we want," Lilly said.

"You mean, we can get home?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"Exactly, but the Softmicron homeworld is really dangerous. Luckily with the war going on their defenses will be a little scarce. Just send all the Slayers down, and get the Game Cube to land somewhere on the planet. Finally, we all fly into it. Any questions?" Lilly said.

Tom put his hand up, "I was asleep, what did I miss?" Everyone groaned. "What?"

"Can I do the telepathy thing on him, it's really a painful headache?" Faye said.

James looked at her, "are you kidding, that's too much work. You only gotta hit him."

"I heard all the Game Cube plan, it's just I don't get why. I mean the Softmicron are powerful, they nearly kicked our butts, and who says the Slayers can fight them. Can't they change to anything they want?" Tom said.

"Oh my god, Tom has a point for once," Lena said.

"Hey, I make a lot of good points," Tom muttered.

"Sure anyway, what makes you lot think that we'll be better off in this plan?" Chakotay said questioningly.

"Believe me, it's the only option," Lilly said.

"Why, what's so bad about the original timeline?" Tom asked.

"Where to start, where to start? Did I mention the body count?" Lilly replied.

"The Softmicron can't be that bad," Kathryn said.

"You wanna bet? We may as well tell them," Lilly said.

"Hell yeah," Craig said.

The posh girl looked up from filing her nails, "what, what are we doing?"

"Keep at it posh girl," Lena muttered.

"Ok," the posh girl said. She continued filing.

"Why don't we start just when the Borg conduit was opened?" Craig suggested.

"Good idea," Lilly said. She leaned on the table. "Hope you're listening good, cos I don't want to repeat a single bit."

"Tom get out of here," Lena said.

"I'm paying attention," Tom said.

"Ok, I'm starting. I don't want any interruptions," Lilly said.

"Ok," Kathryn, Chakotay, Lena and Tom said impatiently.

"All right, once the ships were at a 'safe' distance they all dropped out of transwarp.." Lilly said.

--

_Captains Log Supplemental: After a close call with the Softmicron and Species 8472, we are travelling in a Borg transwarp conduit. The Resistance has told us that they have a ship repair facility on a planet nearby, so we'll be dropping out of it very soon._

**Voyager, The Bridge**

"Captain, the Resistance is hailing us," Harry said.

"On screen," Kathryn commanded, she climbed out of her chair.

Korok appeared on the viewscreen, "Captain Janeway, we will have to exit the conduit now. Just follow our lead."

"Right, we'll inform the others," Kathryn said. She glanced at Harry, he nodded his head.

The Borg ship flew out of the conduit, with the others right behind it. They all flew straight into a Softmicron fleet.

"Holy crap," Kevin stuttered.

"Stole the words right out of my mouth," Ian said.

"Mr Clarke evasive maneuvers!" Chakotay yelled just as the ship shook violently. The science station exploded, smoke filled the entire room.

"Aye sir!" Kevin yelled back.

**The Lillyia Z5**

Emma entered the bridge via the turbolift, Lilly glanced back at her. "Glad you could join us, can you kick some Softmicron butt?"

"No problem," Emma replied. She stood behind the tactical station.

"I know this is a long shot but what about our new weapon?" Scot said questioningly.

"It's only a prototype Scot," Lilly said.

Scot pulled a face, "it's only a prototype Scot."

James 2, aka Johnstone, glanced at them nervously. "Can you two quarrel later?"

"Fine," Scot muttered.

Lilly passed him a mean glare, "fine whatever, Emma fire the weapon."

"Which one?" Emma asked.

"She's been on the Enterprise, of course she doesn't know what it is," Scot said.

"Press the red button instead of the usual button," Lilly said.

"Oh, ok," Emma said. She pressed the button with glee.

**Enterprise**

Everyone but Jessie stared at the viewscreen looking shocked. "Ok Voyager has the nanoprobe weapons, the Lillyia has a cool weapon that seriously kicks Softmicron ass.. what do we have?" Bryan asked.

"We have our mighty warp core shield," Tom replied. Everyone laughed despite the situation.

"I wouldn't say the Lillyia's kicked a single ship's ass just yet. They're having an overload," Jessie said.

"Every ship for themselves Jess, can you just concentrate on firing weapons and shields?" Lena said.

Jessie glanced down at her station, "yeah I can do that."

Tom glanced in Lena's direction, "we haven't been at war for more than one day and you're already snapping at your crew."

"Shut up Tom," Lena muttered.

"See.. oh wait, you always used to say that," Tom said.

Triah glanced back at them, "you said every ship for themselves, didn't you? This maybe helpful to us then."

"What, what maybe helpful?" Lena asked.

"80 of the Softmicron fire is directed at the Borg ship," Triah replied.

"This is their space I suppose," Bryan said.

Lena stood up, "ok here's what we're going to do." She turned to Jessie, "double the amount of weapons fire at those ships. Try to block the Borg ship if you can Bryan."

"Are you crazy woman?" Bryan said.

"Sane people never win, so yes. Just do as your told," Lena said.

Bryan turned around, "dad she's nuts, the way we're going we'll remain intact while causing damage. Her way will get us killed."

"We need the Resistance intact, just do as she says," Tom said. Bryan nervously turned back around.

"God I thought she was better than Janeway, no she's worse," Bryan said under his breath.

**Voyager**

Kathryn fell back into her chair, "Ian, divert the Softmicron attack to us. When they do fire at the same time."

"Yes ma'am," Ian said.

Harry shook his head, "it's no use, the Borg ship is badly damaged. The Softmicron seem to know exactly how to fight them."

"Contact them, tell them to prepare for transport," Kathryn ordered.

"I wouldn't advice that. We'd have to lower shields, the Softmicron will prey on that," Harry said.

"Plus there are thousands on that ship, we can't get them all here," Ian said.

"Fine, contact the Enterprise and the Fleet," Kathryn ordered.

Ian shook his head, "too late."

"Ian lower shields, Harry get as many.." Chakotay quickly commanded.

The Borg ship exploded, a small shockwave emanated from it. It collided with one of the Lillyia ships. The ship's shields disappeared.

"Yep, we're getting our asses kicked," Kevin said.

"Captain, the Z4's shields are gone," Harry said.

"Ok, get their crew out of there," Chakotay ordered.

Ian nodded, "lowering shields." Harry nodded. "Softmicron are firing.. raising shields again."

"Wait one or two more seconds," Harry stuttered. The Tactical station exploded, more smoke took over the room. "I've got them."

Kathryn looked over at Tactical, all that was left was blackened mess. Ian was lying on the ground nearby severely burned. Kathryn tapped her commbadge, "Janeway to Transporter Room, beam Ian Richards to Sickbay."

Chakotay tried to ignore what just happened, "re-routing Tactical controls to my console, raising shields again."

Kathryn sighed, she glanced over at Harry, "how many did we save in those two seconds?"

"Twenty two," Harry replied, while trying not to look guilty.

**The Enterprise**

"Voyager's took heavy damage, we have to retreat," Triah said.

Lena and Tom ducked as a console behind them exploded. "Good idea, Bryan get us out of here."

"Wait, can the other ships follow?" Tom asked.

Triah nodded, "all can go at least at warp 4."

"Good enough, go," Lena ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Bryan muttered.

Tom went over to his chair, he brushed off some rubble and sat down. "Damage report Jess."

"Well our 'mighty' warp core shield went down first again, we only suffered minor damage on lower decks. Nothing serious."

Lena turned around, "is our friends following us?"

"No, they're probably saving another beating until later," Jessie replied.

"No, I meant Voyager and the Lillyia," Lena said.

"Oh, yeah they are.. what's left anyway," Jessie said.

Triah shook her head, "we've barely been in this space a day or two and we got our butts kicked badly. How are we going to survive several months?"

"Maybe they'll lose interest, I mean they declared war on the Borg Resistance.. we were just with a Borg ship," Tom replied.

Lena sat down on her own chair, "they don't see it like that. They must know there's Slayers on the ship, or they would of left us alone. Ships without Slayers aren't a threat to them."

"Well we can't really surrender all the Slayers to save our hides," Jessie said.

"You would say that, you're married to one and conceived two others," Triah said.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "fine. If you want to surrender all the Slayers to the Softmicron, why don't you do it personally."

Triah stared blankly in both Jessie and Lena's direction, "I was just pointing out."

"Now that we got all that cleared up, we can check on Voyager and the Fleet," Tom said, trying to sound cheerful.

Lena nodded, "yeah I'll leave you lot to it, I've got to see some people." She stood up and headed for the turbolift.

**Two months later**

Voyager, the Enterprise and the Lillyia Z5, all looking really badly damaged, flew out of a nebula, quickly followed by three Softmicron ships. One Softmicron ship fired on Voyager.

Kathryn pulled herself out of her chair, she looked in Harry's direction. "You told me that the nebula would hide us from their sensors."

"I know Captain, I don't get how they found us," Harry said. The side of his panel exploded, he quickly got out of the way.

"We're running out of sensible options now," Chakotay said quietly as he stood next to Kathryn.

"Any insane ones?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"A few," Chakotay replied.

The ship shook more violently than usual, several consoles sparked, one at the back exploded. A large bit of metal fell down from the ceiling, it landed in front of Kathryn and Chakotay.

"I'm willing to hear them out," Kathryn said.

"According to Lena, the Softmicron are only attacking us because of the Slayers. Maybe if we try to prove to them that they're dead," Chakotay said.

Kevin pulled an annoyed face as he turned around, "well I'm still alive, my sis is still alive, and I'm sure all the others are too."

"Do the powers that be only give strength to you Slayers?" Chakotay muttered.

"He brings a good point to this topic Chakotay, to prove that they're dead they'd have to be dead. I'm not about to let that happen," Kathryn said.

"Um can we discuss this when we're a little safer?" Harry stuttered, one bit of metal landed on his head. "Son of a.."

"No, we have to do this now. We can simulate an explosion nearby the Enterprise.. they can jump to warp while the 'explosion' is going on. Haven't we simulated a ship explosion before?" Chakotay said.

"Yeah but a few Slayers are on Voyager," Kevin said.

"And Emma's on the Lillyia," Harry pointed out.

"They don't know that. They only know Slayers are on Voyager and the Enterprise because of all our previous encounters. They wont know where they are exactly, if they did they would of attacked a long time ago," Chakotay said.

"So we just tell them when we 'destroy' the Enterprise that all the Slayers are dead.. gee, they'll fall for that," Kevin said sarcastically.

The ship shook violently again, Harry looked really nervous, "uh Captain. Maybe we should use Voyager instead."

"Why?" Kathryn said.

"Because we wont need to simulate it, there's a warp core breach in progress," Harry stuttered.

Kathryn looked in Chakotay's direction, "evacuate the crew quickly. We'll try your plan."

Chakotay nodded, he tapped his commbadge, "Bridge to all hands, abandon ship. Everyone head for the Enterprise and the Lillyia. Transporters only."

"Um did anyone hear me, the Softmicron wont fall for it. They'll notice us evacuating," Kevin said.

"Not when we're using transporters. We can pretend a few crewmembers were left behind, plus we'll pretend to lie about the Slayers condition," Chakotay said.

"Ok we're going to tell them the Slayers are alive, just so we can create the illusion of them being dead. Talk about double lying," Kevin said.

**Enterprise**

"This is not good, there's eighty crewmembers to transport over. That'll take a few seconds, without shields we're screwed," Jessie said.

"We ain't got a choice," Lena said.

"Can't they eject the core?" Bryan asked.

Lena raised her eyebrow, "they would of done it by now."

Tom covered his face with his hand, "this can't be happening."

Jessie shook her head, "Softmicron firing, raising shields already."

**Voyager**

Chakotay came out of the turbolift doors, there was no turbolift there at all, "transport is going slow, the Enterprise and the Lillyia keep having to raise their shields."

"How long have we got left Harry?" Kathryn asked.

"Two minutes," Harry replied.

"Kathryn if the Softmicron keep firing on the Lillyia and Enterprise like this we'll not get everyone off," Chakotay said.

Kathryn tried to remain calm, "screw this, send as many crewmembers onto shuttles and escape pods."

Chakotay nodded, "yes ma'am." He climbed back into the shaft.

Kathryn looked around the room, "all of you go.. there's nothing more to do here."

"But Captain.." Harry said.

"Harry, now!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am," Harry muttered, he headed for the shaft.

Kathryn looked in Kevin's direction, "you too."

"I have to pretend to be dead don't I. Never been good at playing dead, plus you still need a pilot. You know to get the ship to collide into a Softmicron ship when the core blows," Kevin said.

"I can do that," Kathryn said.

"Well I'm a better pilot, there are more Slayers than Captains so I think I should stay, so there," Kevin said.

"I'm not leaving this ship," Kathryn said.

"Fine god, but I'm staying," Kevin groaned. He turned back around.

**Enterprise**

"Twenty seconds till breach, there's still thirty people left," Jessie said.

Tom shook his head, "we can't stick around Voyager for any longer. The Enterprise wont be able to take a breach."

"Now would be good, ten seconds," Jessie said.

"Full shields, Bryan get us out of the way," Lena ordered.

**Voyager**

"Have they got out of the way?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, collision time," Kevin said.

**Enterprise**

Everyone on the bridge watched in horror as Voyager smashed into a Softmicron ship, there was a massive explosion that took out Voyager, and two Softmicron ships.

The shockwave collided with the Lillyia and the Enterprise. Everyone on the bridge fell to the ground, the Tactical station exploded, sending a few sparks everywhere.

Jessie pulled herself up, "shields are gone.. well I think they are." She ducked just as the console behind her exploded.

"I don't think the last Softmicron ship's noticed that, they're retreating," Triah said.

Tom pulled himself to his feet, everyone else did the same. "Damage report, Lillyia too," Lena said.

"Can't.. I said I think the shields are gone, meaning that the Tactical station is a bit fried," Jessie said.

"Suggestions?" Tom said.

"I think we should do a head count, we lost about thirty people and we don't know who they were," Triah said.

"I'll do that," Tom said. He headed for the open turbolift doors.

Lena sighed, she turned to Jessie. "Set up tactical control at a less important station."

Jessie nodded, "good idea, on it."

**T****O BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**End of the Line**

**Written / **2003

--

**Several days later**

_Lieutenant Commander Paris' Personal Log: We have spent over two months in Borg space. Ever since Voyager was destroyed a few days ago the Softmicron haven't bothered us. The entire crew have all experienced some kind of loss; the Captain, Chakotay, Kevin.. they were all lost when we lost Voyager. There's no doubt about it, this is our second year of hell._

**Conference Room**

The entire main cast, of the movie by the way, that were left were sitting at the table. Well except Lena, who was pacing back and forth.

"The Lillyia's shields maybe back up, but ours aren't. If the Softmicron come back for us, god knows what'll happen," B'Elanna said.

"There must be some way of getting them back up," Tom said.

"Tom there isn't. We barely have any power, the shield emitters are fried and all of our equipment isn't going to do the job," B'Elanna said.

"May as well face it guys, the Enterprise is screwed too," Harry said.

"Not really, the Softmicron haven't bugged us for days. They might think we're not a threat anymore," James said.

"And we could send some of the Lillyia's equipment over, it might make a difference," Lilly said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "oh yeah right, we're all ok now. Once the Softmicron notice they only killed one Slayer they'll be right back. Even with the shields up we won't last very long. We're just wasting our time."

"What do you suggest we do, Harry? Sit around and let death come," Tom snapped.

"No, we haven't gotten very far in the last two months, I say we go back," Harry said.

"Are you crazy? We were travelling at warp at some points, also transwarp via the Resistance remember. We haven't got enough power to go to warp now. It'll take ages to go back," Tani said.

"It'll take even longer to get to the other side," Harry said.

"Yeah but if we go back it'll be like saying, 'hey dead crewmembers, you died for nothing just because we're so cowardly and stupid'," Jessie said.

"Either way they'll have died for nothing. They died to save the butts of some lazy ass Slayers who never really do anything anyway," Harry said.

Lena hit her hand against the side panel, breaking it in the process. Everyone looked at her. "That's enough out of you Harry."

"Oh come on Lena. Including you and not including Kevin, who by the way had the guts to sacrifice himself for us, there's five strong Slayers, two useless kid Slayers and an odd few only trained ones. Compare that to how many lives are at risk, and how many have died," Harry said.

"Who are you calling useless kid Slayers, Harry?" James grumbled, getting rather angry.

"Your kids. Don't lose your temper with me, it's the truth. They wont be able to help save people's life via Slaying until they're teenagers. Are they teens, no," Harry said.

"Ok that's fair. You're suggesting that because you think they're useless, we should just hand them over to the Softmicron," James said.

"There are over hundred lives at risk here. Seven bloody Slayers are not worth that," Harry said.

"For fucks sake," James muttered, he got up and left the room.

"He's speaking some sense. Not James, I mean Harry," Triah said.

Craig thumped the table, he cringed afterwards. "Triah how could you, two of them are kids."

"And one's your pretty girlfriend, that's all you're angry at me for," Triah said.

"Ok we do a poll. Who thinks our lives are more important than two generations of Slayers, who will probably not survive this anyway?" Harry asked.

Tom groaned, he threw a bit of rubble at him, "shut up Harry."

Harry glared at him, "what was that for?"

"Everyone has their opinion, but it's too late for that. We are all suppose to be in this together," Tom replied.

"Thanks Tom, glad you're with us," Lena muttered.

"For goodness sake, carry on like this we're all dead anyway," Harry said.

"Look I wouldn't mind dying to save the crew right now, but the Softmicron will want all of the Slayers dead," Lena said.

"Besides, we don't know for certain that, that's all they want. They probably thought the entire fleet was a threat, not just because of the Slayers," Tom said.

"Why would this fleet be a threat.. it's the damn Slayers," Harry said.

Emma groaned, she smacked Harry in the back of the head. "Shut the hell up."

"We do need to think up a plan though," Tom said.

"There is no plan just yet, we're wasting time by just talking about it. If anyone comes up with one, you can come to me. Just for now get the ships fixed the best you can. Dismissed," Lena said.

Everyone slowly got up and left the room, leaving Lena on her own.

**Engineering**

The entire room was chaotic, everyone there was either rushing around or busy fixing blackened mess and other things.

James came in through the main door. B'Elanna and Tani noticed him, B'Elanna nodded at Tani, she went over to James. "Just here for an update," he said.

"Figured. We're getting nowhere, even with the Lillyia's equipment. We've got enough power to keep up forcefields around holes in the ships, but that's it. The shield arrays are all fried and there's nothing we can do without replicators," Tani said.

"Harry did have one point in his ravings, we're screwed," James said.

"Not really, the Lillyia stands a better chance. Their shields are at 10 only, it'll still be a bad battle," Tani said.

"I'm still hoping the Softmicron have left us alone thinking they got all the Slayers," James said.

"Hate to burst that bubble but they're not that stupid. Look I need to get some more torches from a supplies room, I need someone to get the doors open while I carry about ten torches," Tani said.

"Sure," James said.

**A little while later**  
**The Bridge**

Lena stepped out of the Ready Room, "anything to report."

"Nope," Tom replied. He stood up, "look Lena, you don't have to keep coming back to the bridge. I'd imagine you'd need some more time alone."

"Hey, nobody objected when James offered to go all the way down to Deck 16 to check on Engineering status, just to save using the power for the comm," Lena snapped.

"I know but he's already lost what he thought was his mum years ago, he's not evil so that means he can deal with the grief. Anyway he and his real mum weren't that close anyway," Tom said.

"Since when does that ever matter Tom, and since when did you know everything about him," Jessie said. Tom looked her way. "He may not have been close to her but he was upset about it. For god's sake he was upset when his abusive jack ass of a dad died, originally."

"Thanks Jess, you get it," Lena said.

"Ok you're younger than him," Tom said.

"Look Tom I'm fine, really. If you're not just doing this so you can be in command longer, then I appreciate your concern," Lena said.

"Well at least you kinda get that I'm concerned," Tom muttered.

"Guys.. there's something you've got to see," Triah said. Tom, Lena and Jessie went over to opps. "Opps was badly damaged in the last attack, and well it's not really up to speed. You see the sensors says a ships out there, but I can't see it via the viewscreen."

"Softmicron or 8472 don't use cloaks, so there's either a visible ship out there or there isn't," Tom said.

"If we can't see it then it mustn't.." Jessie said.

Lena's eyes widened, "oh god."

"What?" everyone said in unison.

"Softmicron don't use cloaks, but they use something else that seems invisible for a while and then appears out of nowhere," Lena said.

"A Game Cube?" Jessie said questioningly.

"Uh huh.. they can go in space but since they can't land anywhere they just damage anything it hits," Lena said.

"Yeah and very badly too, Damien's Pegasus ship got hit and went flying, I'm sure they had shields at the time," Jessie said. Lena nodded.

"Why weren't we warned?" Bryan asked.

"We are in space Bry, there's no sound in space," Tom replied.

The opps station beeped loudly, "there it is again, putting it on viewscreen."

Everyone looked up, they saw a purple and blue mist forming nearby the Lillyia. "I knew it, quickly inform the Lillyia," Lena ordered. Triah nervously nodded.

"Here it comes," Jessie said.

Lena looked back up, a cube emerged from the mist while the Lillyia was slowly moving away. The cube hit the side of the Lillyia, the shields disappeared and the cube ripped a huge part of the hull off.

"Woah," Bryan commented.

"Uh huh.. lets stay out of it's way. No gravity will leave it free to float anywhere," Lena said.

"Yes ma'am," Bryan said.

**The Lillyia**

"Damage report," Lilly ordered.

Johnstone waved his hand around to clear the smoke, "forcefields are down on micro decks ten to fifteen, and we have a hull breach in micro decks nine to twenty."

"Evacuate quickly," Scot commanded.

"Already on it," Johnstone said.

"The cube is floating it's way towards the Enterprise," Emma said.

"These things are not suppose to just have a mind of their own after coming out of that mist. It seems really convenient that it came out and hit us, and now it's heading for the Enterprise," Scot said.

"You're right. Do we have any torpedoes left?" Lilly asked.

Emma nodded, "two why?"

"Contact the Enterprise to get away as fast as possible. When they're out of shockwave range, fire those torpedoes in the cube's path. The shockwave should knock it elsewhere," Lilly ordered.

"Good plan," Johnstone said.

"Wait, something is coming out of the cube," Emma said.

"That's not possible," Lilly said.

**Enterprise**

"Softmicron ships are coming out of the cube," Triah said.

"Nothing can come out of the cube until the game ends and leaves. The game can't end if hasn't started, in other words landed somewhere," Lena said.

"Maybe it's their new toy," Bryan said.

"Wait, it's just one," Triah said. She giggled nervously, "sorry."

"Just one can really do some damage right now," Lena said. She looked in Bryan's direction, "try to evade any weapons fire." Bryan nodded.

"They're powering weapons," Jessie said from the new tactical, which was now Tom's chair and console.

Lena tapped her commbadge, "bridge to all hands, Red Alert, we are under attack. Try to stay in the inner part of the ship."

"Good warning, and I mean it," Tom said.

"Wait, they're going for the Lillyia," Triah said.

"Must be the strongest link," Tom muttered.

"Great, we're the weakest.. was Voyager the first?" Lena said. Triah shrugged.

"Should I fire something?" Jessie asked.

Lena sighed, "doesn't matter who they fire on first, we're going to get battered. Go on."

"Right, but we only have phasers," Jessie said.

The Softmicron ship was hit with two torpedoes from the Lillyia, and some phaser blasts from the Enterprise. The Softmicron fired one shot at the Lillyia, it swerved to get away but the blast hit one of the warp drives. It exploded, sending the Lillyia hurtling towards the Enterprise.

"Oh crap.. we're dead," Triah stuttered.

"Bryan move quickly," Lena ordered.

"I'm trying, it's still going to hit us.. port side," Bryan stuttered.

"Another Softmicron ship has come out of the cube," Triah said.

Lena tapped her commbadge, "Bridge to the port side of the ship, evacuate the area. Repeat, everyone on port side, evacuate area."

Everyone standing were thrown to the ground, everyone else fell to the ground nearby the consoles. One of the consoles exploded, a fire started.

**Meanwhile**

Everyone started to pull themselves to their feet.

James stood away from Tani, "are you ok?"

Tani put her left hand over her head, "yeah.. what the hell was that?"

"Maybe a hull breach," James replied.

The lights went off, the side panels all switched off. "That's not good, I hope the turbolifts.." Tani muttered. Two people switched on torches.

James put his hand up, "shh, do you hear that?"

Tani stepped forward. "Yeah I do.. it's like a windy noise." She went closer to the damaged wall, she placed her hand on it. "It's coming from behind here."

"Get away from it," James said.

Tani moved away from the wall, "maybe it was a hull breach."

The whole area trembled like there was an earthquake. Everyone stumbled into the wall or someone nearby them. The shaking stopped.

**The Bridge**

Tom looked around him, all he could see was fire and smoke. He pulled himself to his feet. Once up he could see more clearly. Lena was lying nearby him, Jessie, Bryan and Triah were pulling themselves up.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked as he went over to Bryan.

"Yeah," Triah replied.

"I'm in one piece," Jessie muttered, as she put her hand on her bleeding forehead.

Tom looked back down at Lena, who hadn't moved. He knelt down beside her.

"Is she ok?" Jessie asked.

Tom went pale, "no, she's dead."

"The Softmicron are firing again," Triah said.

"Moving again," Bryan said. He shook his head, "it's not going fast enough."

"All hands brace for impact," Tom said after tapping his commbadge. The ship shook, but not as bad as before. "Damage?"

"Hull breach, forcefield's contained it. Severe casualties," Triah said.

**Enterprise Bridge**

Tani pushed some metal debree off of her, she made her way over to James. "Hey.. are you ok?"

James pulled himself up, "yeah, what happened?"

"I think the ship moved, the blast still more or less hit the wall we were nearby," Tani replied. She placed her hand over the side of her face, which was badly burnt.

"No I know that bit.. you pushed me," James said.

Tani shrugged, "well you seemed too shocked to move, someone had to do it. No big deal."

"No big deal? You saved my life," James said.

"What kind of person wouldn't. I didn't do anything huge, just something someone else would of done instead," Tani said. She cringed as she tried to stand up, she sat back down. "Crap, that stunt did actually hurt my leg, it's worth it."

"Maybe if I was someone else," James said, shaking his head. He tapped his commbadge, "Sickbay, can you hear me?"

Tani looked around, "well at least everyone's alive."

"No response from Sickbay means that either nobody is alive in Sickbay or comm is down," James said. He tapped his commbadge again, "Stuart to Janeway."

In: "Paris here, um.. Lena can't talk right now."

In: "Nicely put."

"What.. why?" James asked.

In: "Well Lena's dead."

Tani gasped, "oh god."

"Look um.. we need to get some people to Sickbay. We were nearly hit by the Softmicron's weapons fire," James muttered.

In: "Well um, transporters are down and I wouldn't recommend going down from where you are. Just come up to a higher deck."

"Ok, but I'll have to drag myself along," Tani said. James stood up, he knelt back down and picked her up. "Or someone can carry me."

In: "Deck 2 is stable for now, Paris out."

**The Bridge**

"Ok this is a long shot, but I have a plan," Triah said.

"Listening," Tom said.

"If we concentrate our fire on one particular area, the Lillyia too, it might just weaken their shields," Triah said.

"You're right it is a long shot. but do it," Tom ordered.

**The Lillyia**

"The Enterprise has sent us some instructions," Emma said. Lilly made her way over to her side.

"Sounds good, do it," Lilly said.

"They're firing, so am I now," Emma said.

"Ok, put it on screen so I can see those bastards blowing up," Scot ordered.

Johnstone nodded, he keyed in some commands. The viewscreen changed to show one of the Softmicron ships. A few more phaser shots hit against it's hull, it then exploded.

**Enterprise**

"Yes! We won!" Bryan screamed, clapping his hands. Everyone stared in his direction. "Sorry."

"There's still one left and this time it ain't retreating," Triah said.

Tom leaned on the back of Bryan's chair, "have we got enough power to do the same to that ship?"

"No," Jessie replied.

"Suggestions?" Tom said questioningly.

Triah's console started beeping madly, "here's one. Get out of the way."

"Why?" Tom asked.

Triah pressed a few buttons, the viewscreen changed to show the last Softmicron ship coming towards them.

"Oh.. Bryan," Tom said.

"Don't rush me," Bryan stuttered.

**The Lillyia**

"Uh, the Softmicron ship is on a collision course with the Enterprise," Johnstone said.

Lilly stepped closer to the viewscreen, "can they get away in time?"

"Not sure, doesn't look like they can move very fast," Johnstone replied.

"Keep firing on that ship, we may be able to divert their attack," Lilly commanded.

"Right," Emma said. The bridge shook, "well we diverted the weapons, but they're still going towards the Enterprise."

"Keep trying," Lilly said.

"It's not working Lill," Scot said.

**Enterprise**

"Crap, crap, crap.." Bryan muttered.

"Watch your language," Tom snapped.

Triah glared at him, "for god's sake."

Everyone was knocked to the ground or against the consoles again, more consoles exploded. Tom pulled himself up first, "ok that wasn't as bad as before."

Triah lifted her head off the console, "Bryan was very close, the Softmicron crashed into the port warp drive."

In: "Torres to Bridge, we're leaking coolant at an alarming rate, we may be fac..." An explosion was heard over the comm. "Ok, we are facing a warp core breach."

Tom tapped his commbadge, "Bridge to crew, abandon ship."

"Good news, when the Softmicron ship hit us their shields went down," Jessie said.

"Fire on them," Tom ordered.

"I am," Jessie muttered.

"The Lillyia's in the way, telling them to get out of the way," Triah said.

"They'll be out of range, we can't evacuate until the Softmicron have gone," Jessie said.

In: "Torres to Bridge, we only have one minute left. We've tried to eject the core, but there's not enough power."

_"Is this really necessary?" Craig's voice asked._

**Two months previously**

"Not really," Lilly replied.

"Hang on, how come you are able to tell this story when you weren't around in every scene?" Lena asked.

"Don't point out the plot errors," Lilly muttered.

"So who survived the core breach, I mean how many?" Chakotay asked.

The future cast glanced at each other nervously. Faye looked at Chakotay, "um well, not many."

"Yeah you see, the core breach went a lot faster because of the Softmicron explosion. The Lillyia only had a few seconds to transport people, they only got about twelve crewmembers," Lilly said.

"Oh my god.. I know I was dead, but god, probably everybody we know are dead," Lena said.

"Yeah well that's why we didn't really want to tell the story, with some present company," Craig said. He glanced over at James, he rolled his eyes.

"Gee, you lost Lena, your mum, did everyone else take up the twelve?" Tom asked.

"Don't ask that, for one thing he has normal eye colour," Chakotay whispered.

"The Lillyia transported the kids first, all of the kids. We got all the living ones," Lilly said.

"Yeah Duncan and Sasha got beamed to the Lillyia with me and the others, Jessie, Yasmin, Kiara.. they didn't," James said.

"So why aren't you evil?" Tom asked.

"Shut up you moron," Lena snapped.

Lilly sighed, "he did nearly lose it, luckily I had a plan, and Tani had a good contribution to it."

"Yeah that kind of helped calm me down," James muttered.

"And me too," Craig said.

Tom tried not to laugh, "ooh Evil Slayer's Boyfriend."

"Don't give him any ammo," Chakotay whispered.

Kathryn stood up, "now this is lovely really. I think I've heard enough, this plan we'll do it."

"I bet it's because the coffee will die too," Lena said.

Kathryn's eyes widened, "how dare you, that is something to be upset about but my kids didn't survive in that reality, well two of them anyway, and well I died first anyway."

"No Ian died first," Faye pointed out.

"Whatever, lets get on with it," Kathryn said.

_Captains Log Supplemental: We are heading back to the place where we first encountered the new alliance, we have programmed the deflector to open up a realm to Softmicron space. It is only ten minutes until battle, and the whole crew are nervous about what's to come. But I know whatever happens this time round, we will fair a lot better than the other reality._

**Voyager, The Bridge**

"Shields?" Kathryn said.

"100" Ian said.

"Deflector," Kathryn said.

"Fully operational," Harry said. James 2, who was standing next to him, pulled a face. "Ugh fine, you take control of it."

"Co-ordinates set?" Kathryn said.

"Ready to press the button," Kevin said.

"Coffee?" Kathryn said.

Chakotay rolled his eyes, he lifted up a coffee flask. "Safely contained in a flask."

"Right, we're ready," Kathryn said.

"Borg ship is leaving the conduit," Kevin said.

"Good, you know what to do," Kathryn said.

"Aye aye Captain," Kevin said.

Lilly 2 leaned on the banister behind Kathryn and Chakotay, "I'd do it straight away. It maybe quieter on the border, but they could easily send some ships through another portal."

"I thought the one we're going to open is the only one around here," Chakotay said.

"Yeah, I'm guessing they have an opening every few light years," Lilly 2 said.

"We're out," Kevin said.

"Firing the deflector," James 2 said. Harry yawned like he was bored. James 2 elbowed him just for the hell of it. Harry left the station and stood next to Lilly 2. "Lilly you were right, two ships heading our way."

Lilly sighed, "we got their attention already, crap."

"How long until the portal opens?" Kathryn asked.

James 2 looked up at everyone, "it's open now."

"Yeah lets rock and roll," Kevin said. Everyone but he and James 2 looked nervous.

"Um, Janeway to Transporter Room," Kathryn said.

In: "Stuart here."

"Creepy," James 2 muttered.

Kathryn smiled nervously, "James, is the team ready?"

In: "Yeah, plus we have Daniel with us.. isn't that great."

"Wow, sarcasm.. I remember sarcasm," James 2 said.

"Ok, stop that. One is enough," Harry said.

In: "Yeah, please stop that. It's really creepy. Oh and Harry, if I survive this.."

"Yeah yeah," Harry said, trying to keep a straight face.

Chakotay grinned, "I hate to interrupt, but the portal is safe to go through and we have Softmicron almost in weapons range."

"Look buddy, I've been going towards it for a minute now, and we're in now," Kevin grumbled.

Kathryn glanced back at Lilly 2, "will the Lillyia be able to fight them off long enough?"

Lilly 2 nodded, "sure thing."

The room started shaking slightly. Kathryn sat on the edge of her seat, "what's that?"

"Just some turbulence, we'll live," Kevin replied.

"How long till re-entry?" Chakotay asked.

"Thirty two seconds," James 2 replied.

"I guess we'll find out soon whether we were right or not," Craig 2 said. Lilly 2 nodded her head.

"What if we were wrong?" Faye 2 asked nervously.

"Then we're just as dead as before. This is a one way ticket for us, since we only got the readings of the opening on that side," Lilly 2 replied.

"Great," Faye 2 muttered.

"Here we go," Kevin said. The shaking stopped, the viewscreen showed normal space and a planet.

James 2 looked back up again, "well, welcome to a different galaxy and the Softmicron homeworld."

Lilly 2 glanced in his direction, "are you sure?"

"That planet is populated by three billion Softmicron, I'm sure," James 2 replied.

Kevin turned around, "should I join that team Captain?"

"If the Softmicron attack us here, we'll need a good pilot," Kathryn replied.

"I'll go," James 2 said. He headed for the turbolift.

Kathryn pulled a face, "I didn't say he could.. he's my backup just in case."

Chakotay raised an eyebrow, "what a loving mother you are." Kathryn glared in his direction. She snatched the coffee flask off of him.

**The Softmicron Homeworld**

Lena, James, Sandi, Emma, Daniel and Zare rematerialised in a long bright corridor, all with weapons.

"Bloody hell, this is close. What's far away like," Daniel muttered.

Lena shook her head, "the scanner said it was only a few metres away from the transport site."

The group started heading down the corridor. "Um just wondering, can we make the game we go in a chain-saw fighting game?" Emma asked.

"Sorry Emma, we have to do an easy game just in case," Lena replied.

"Oh come on you wusses, we have three Chosens, two naturals and a watcher. We can't do any better than this usually," Daniel said.

"What about four Chosens," James 2 said. Everyone turned around.

"Oh this is going to be interesting," Zare said sarcastically.

"Can we have chain-saws now?" Emma asked.

Lena rolled her eyes, "can you guys keep it down, we don't want to attract.."

Several Softmicron in their cute form appeared in front of the group. Zare raised her eyebrow, "these are Softmicron? They're so cute."

The Softmicron glowed and changed into seven foot tall scary looking demons. "Cute, really?" Sandi said nervously.

Daniel grinned, "yeah, this'll be fun. Lets go gang." He charged for one Softmicron, he started hitting it with an axe.

The others looked at each other. Emma was the first to move, she jumped onto one and started stabbing it with a big knife. "This is so cool!" she yelled before getting pushed off.

"You can tell Emma hasn't killed anything recently," James said.

Zare stepped forward, "neither have I." The rest of the group joined in the fight.

**The Lillyia Z5**

A console behind Lilly exploded, she turned to her new tactical guy. "Fire that damn weapon, I don't care if my future self said it would overload the system!"

"Yes ma'am," the tactical guy stuttered.

In: "Z4 to the Z5, Lill how is it going?"

"We're firing the weapon, the damn shields aren't in a good mood," Lilly replied.

In: "Acknowledged, should I tell the others to move too?"

"Yeah good idea," Lilly replied.

"We can't delay any longer, the realm will close in ten minutes," the opps girl said.

"We'll keep firing on those creeps until the last second," Lilly said.

"Um yes sir," the girl said.

**A little while later**  
**Voyager Sickbay**

In: "Transporter Room to Sickbay, incoming casualties."

"Yey," Lee muttered sarcastically.

Doctor Jones shook his head as Emma and Sandi rematerialised on two different biobeds. Both had massive scars on their faces, and across their stomachs.

"I hope the rest of the team doesn't get this too," Lee said.

"Yes.. can you get me the regenerator?" Doctor Jones sighed.

**The Softmicron Homeworld**

Lena stood up looking grossed out, "ugh.. messy."

"Uh Lena, behind you," James 2 said.

Lena rolled her eyes, she turned around. "You know this is getting boring."

Daniel cut one Softmicron's head off. He took out a tab, and lit it up. "What are you doing?" James asked.

"Duh.. lighting up the fight," Daniel replied. He threw the match in another Softmicron's face.

Lena went over to where James was, brushing her hands on her leg. "Look behind you," she whispered.

James briefly glanced behind him, he saw a large door. He glanced back at Lena. "Right, it'll probably need hacking."

Lena nodded, "I'll watch your back."

They both slowly stepped closer to the door. James turned towards the panel beside it. Lena stepped behind him, he handed her his axe as she did.

Meanwhile James 2 was trying to pull Zare off a dead Softmicron. "It's dead Zare," he was saying.

"But.. oh," Zare moaned. She stood up fully, while pushing off James 2's hands. "Oooh another one." She jumped on top of another one.

"And I wonder why she was put in a nut house," James 2 muttered.

"No, I wonder why they released her," Daniel commented.

"You released her dumb ass, oh wait.. you have no memory of it," James 2 said.

Daniel shrugged, "who's the dumb ass now."

"Uh guys, can we have some fighting please," Lena said while swinging the two axes around, did I mention the axes kept hitting oncoming Softmicron?

"Ok, but I can't really kill anything remember," James 2 said. He turned around and started beating up another Softmicron.

"Oh I'm bored," Lena muttered. She threw one axe towards a group of more oncoming Softmicron.

"You're right, this is too easy now. I thought they were suppose to be really tough," Zare said, pushing her hair out of her face.

Another group of Softmicron in their original form appeared, they changed into much taller demons with knives attached to them.

"Zare!" everyone yelled.

Zare pouted, "sorry."

"Wait I got it," James said.

Lena briefly glanced at him, "ok guys, you keep them occupied while we go in here."

"No problem," Daniel said with the tab in his mouth.

The large door opened, James and Lena went through it and ended up in a large control room. Several Softmicron were there.

"Oh of course, I should of known," Lena said.

James glanced at her not looking happy, "you threw away one of the axes."

Lena tried to ignore him, "leave the killing to me."

**The Lillyia Z5**

"Captain, the portal is closing," the opps girl said.

"Ok, lets go helm," Lilly ordered.

The side of the helm exploded, "um.. can't. The engine's are down."

"Shields are gone too.. that weapon caused an overload," the tactical guy said.

The room shook violently. "Hull breach!" tactical guy yelled.

"Seal them off," Lilly ordered.

**Meanwhile, the Lillyia Z4**

Scot got out of the chair, "try to divert the attacks to us, block the Z5."

"Aye sir," the helm guy and tactical girl said in unison.

A huge flash of light took over the entire room briefly, the Lillyia Z5 then exploded.

The bridge shook lightly. Scot stared at the viewscreen. "Sir, what should we do?" the tactical girl asked.

"Retreat, we'll come back when we have a good weapon to kill those bastards," Scot replied.

"Yes sir, I'll tell the rest of the fleet," the opps girl said.

**Voyager Bridge**

"They've done it.. a Game Cube is about to emerge," Harry said.

Tactical started beeping furiously, "Captain, Softmicron alert. Coming right from the surface."

"The awayteam, we have to beam them back," Chakotay said.

Kathryn stood up while wiping coffee from her mouth, "engage the Softmicron. Tell the Enterprise to stay out of the way and get the team back."

"What about the Game, we haven't got time," Kevin said questioningly.

"Just head for it Kevin, avoid fire from Softmicron and fire on them while we do that Ian," Chakotay ordered.

"I'm the Captain," Kathryn moaned.

"Just drink more coffee," Chakotay said.

"Ok," Kathryn said, she sat back down.

**Enterprise Bridge**

"Have you got the awayteam?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I just got them," Triah replied.

The room shook madly, a few consoles consoles. "Crap, raising shields," Jessie said.

"Impulse engines are off line," Bryan said, glancing back at Tom.

"Go for the Game Cube, we may just make it," Tom ordered.

**Voyager Bridge**

Chakotay stood up, "Blue Alert. Engage landing struts."

"Ok, I'll figure out how to do that now," Kevin said, shaking his head.

"Enterprise status," Chakotay said.

"Impulse engines are down, they're getting here on thrusters," Harry said.

"The portal has closed," Ian said.

Lilly 2 glanced back at him, "the Lillyia."

"Well this is one big disaster," Craig 2 muttered.

"We are receiving a message though, someone just managed to send it through the portal," Harry said. He went pale just as the ship shook again.

"We've landed," Kevin said.

"Captain, the Z4 sent a message, the Z5 was destroyed," Harry said.

Everyone glanced over at Lilly 2. "Looks like you're the only one of us who's going to keep that temporal implant," Faye 2 said.

Lilly was about to say something but she was interrupted by Harry, "Game's almost on us, the Enterprise has only just reached the atmosphere."

"Take us up, we can't leave them," Kathryn ordered.

"Can't, the Game's too close," Kevin said.

"Eight seconds, six, five, four, three.." Harry said.

**Enterprise Bridge**

"Crap we're not going to make it," Bryan said.

"You think!?" Jessie snapped.

Bryan cringed, "I'm doing the best I can."

"Doesn't matter, the Game's landed," Triah said.

Lena and James came out of the turbolift. "How's it going?" Lena asked.

Tom turned around, "we missed the Game, Voyager got in, and the Lillyia Fleet didn't get through the portal. Oh and the Softmicron are attacking us."

"We can go back and program another Game," Lena said.

"No need, another one's appeared and it's heading for us," Bryan said cheerfully.

"We didn't program two," James said.

"Crap, get us out of here," Lena ordered.

"What why?" Bryan asked.

"Some Softmicron were just coming in when we were beamed up, they probably programmed a nasty one for us," Lena replied.

Bryan went a little pale, "oh right. Taking us up."

Triah shook her head, "no it's too fast, it's about to hit us."

Lena sighed, "land underneath it. If we hit it in mid air we could get serious damaged."

Bryan nodded, "yes ma'am."

A few seconds later the ship shook, then there was large thud resulting in everyone standing to lose their balance.

"Oh yeah, this ship hasn't got landing capabilities," Lena muttered.

"Game landing now," Triah said.

**A little while later**  
**Voyager**

Nearly everyone on the bridge looked rather worn out. "Wooh, that was a fun game," Harry commented.

"Hell that's suppose to be their easier games, yeesh," Kevin said, shaking his head.

"Of course it was easy for you, you were born to do this," Ian commented.

Chakotay shook his head, "where are we Harry?"

Harry's eyes lit up, "oh my god, whoever programmed the Game knew what they were doing. We're in a quiet area on Earth."

"Someone catch me, I'm going to faint," Kathryn said. She fell over despite Chakotay's not so evident attempt to catch her, ok he wasn't trying to catch her.

"What are we going to do though? The Enterprise is stuck in that other galaxy and well the Lillyia Fleet is in the Delta Quadrant," Ian said questioningly.

"There's nothing we can do at the moment. Lets just contact Starfleet Command, that's if they haven't noticed us by now," Chakotay replied.

"Anyway I'm sure the Enterprise will be fine. They can get another Game," Kathryn said while standing up.

**Meanwhile**  
**The Enterprise**

Lena pushed some hair out of her face, "ok people, is everyone ok?"

"Just," Triah replied.

Tom brushed himself down, "the Game wasn't that bad, the catch must be the place we are now."

Triah sat back down in her chair, she fiddled with the console. "Oh well.. yeah it is."

"Please don't tell me we're back where Voyager started years ago," Lena groaned.

"No worse, you see I have no idea where we are," Triah said.

"Then we must be still in that galaxy," James said.

Lena slammed her hand down on the banister, leaving a dent. "That's the last time I listen to any people from the future."

"Look on the bright side Lena. Voyager's home, and well both ships are intact unlike that alternate future," Tom said.

"Wow, I agree with Tom, must be something wrong with me," James said.

"Fine, get us to a safe area to make repairs. Before we go too far we have to figure out exactly where we are," Lena ordered.

"Aye Captain," Bryan said.

**Voyager**

Admiral Paris was on the viewscreen, "well welcome back everyone. It is very good timing, we had this major war going on a while back with another dimension. It's a good thing you missed that."

"Oh well we were there, but got thrown back to the Delta Quadrant," Kathryn said.

Paris furrowed his brow, "I see, you didn't happen to see the Enterprise. That disappeared, and the area where it was last seen, there was some strange readings like with Voyager had in the Bad Lands."

"Yes that's where the rest of the crew is, including Tom," Chakotay said.

"How come they didn't get back?" Paris asked.

"We were under attack when the Game was landing, the Enterprise lost their impulse engines so they couldn't get in the Game in time," Chakotay replied.

"Well ever since the Game Cubes became more public, we've had the ability to do more research on them. It was too top secret to let any of our top scientists know about them. Maybe we could find a way to bring the Enterprise back with them," Paris said.

"I don't think so. They are controlled by a species, they're not just random anomalies," Kathryn said.

"Still they are just computer programs that are visible, we maybe able to do something," Paris said.

Lieutenant Barclay appeared on the screen, "if I might interrupt. The fleet have arrived to tow the ship to the docking bay. You didn't land from the cube very well."

Kevin looked embarrassed, "well I didn't land very well before the game."

Chakotay shook his head. "Ok, we'll see you in person, Admiral," Kathryn said.

"Yes we will. Paris out," Paris said. The viewscreen switched off.

"Well we're home everyone. Is it just me, but doesn't it seem unreal?" Ian asked everyone. Everyone nodded, except Harry who just fainted near his station.

Chakotay sighed, "the Enterprise should of at least been able to be here."

"I know, but if we got Voyager home, I'm sure the Enterprise will get back too. I mean they are at Game Cube central. How hard can it be?" Kathryn said.

**The Enterprise, Astrometrix**

"Using Nikki's Tolg knowledge, we've had a stab at guessing where we are," Tom said.

"Well?" Lena said.

"James was right, we are still in the Softmicron's home galaxy. But we're two thousand light years from the actual homeworld," Nikki said.

"Meaning it would take two years to get back to Softmicron's home," Tom said.

"I know that, I'm not stupid," Lena snapped.

"Sorry," Tom muttered.

"Tell Bryan to set a course when he gets the co-ordinates," Lena said. Tom nodded, he left the room. "Nikki, send the co-ordinates to the helm. We've got another two years of travelling to do."

Nikki nodded, she keyed in some commands and she left the room. Lena just stayed where she was, staring at the Astrometrix monitor.

**THE END**

**A/N** Season Four picks up, I promise.. a lot of my readers on the official vote for this season as the best, and like all but 2/3 of the episodes. You can see the results for yourself here (just copy and paste the link..):**/voteep-results.html** . So if you want the series to continue here let me know, you see I'm not sure if anyone's still interested in Fifth Voyager. No this is not a beg for a review, I can't do that seriously. Instead just put the story itself on alert **story alert**, then I'll know that more is wanted, without forcing people to review asking for more. No offense to any writers who do ask "please review if you want it continued", it's a good system and whatnot, nothing wrong with it, but I just can't stomach asking it.. especially if nobody does it, and I look like a big fool. At least with a story alert other people can't see how many people have done it lol. 


End file.
